I Will Never Forgive You
by raexbb3
Summary: Terra is back and her and BB are together. Raven leaves and Slade finds her. She becomes his apprentice. But only to protect Beast Boy. Will Beast Boy unpluge Raven from Slade or will he let her be his apprentice for ever.
1. The Perfect Spell

In the living room of the Titans Tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, while Starfire and Robin were talking about who knows what. Then Raven busted through to door. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Guys I found the way to unstone Terra" said Raven. Beast Boy jumped up and ran over to Raven and said "Really Rae, well what are we waiting for less go unstone Terra!" Raven walked over to the couch and everyone followed. " Raven whats wrong?" said Beast Boy worried. "I'm sorry Beast Boy but I can't unstone Terra tonight, I have to do it tomorrow." Beast Boy stood up shocked "This is about you not liking Terra. Isn't it Raven" Raven was shocked at his words and said "I've been looking for that spell all week, I need the energy, I need to sleep, I haven't slept all week Beast Boy." Robin then stood up and said "Beast Boy Raven's right she's been working harder then anyone to get Terra back." "Fine im going to bed, good night" said Beast Boy as he walked out the door. All the titans walk to their room after saying good night.

In Raven's mind, Raven was looking for someone. Out of nowhere Happy popped out and said "Hey Raven, whats up?" said Happy smiling. Raven looked at Happy and said "Oh hi Happy, nothing. Happy have you seen Knowledge?" "Oh yea I have Raven, she has been in The Halls Of Books all week." " Thanks Happy, what about the other emotions?" "Well like I said before Knowledge is in The Halls Of Books, Timid is in her mazes, Brave is out side Timid's mazes, Love is somewhere around here, Rage is by the Forbidden Door, and Rude & Sloth are hanging out somewhere." "Ok thanks Happy, if you need me I'm going to see Knowledge. Bye." Said Raven as she walked away. " Ok BYE Raven." Screamed Happy.

While in Beast Boy's room. " I can't believe Raven would be so selfish like that." Said Beast Boy ask he throw a book." Wait a minute..." said Beast Boy as he want to pick up the book. " ...this is Raven's Book of Azar, what is it doing it my room?"

Back in Raven's mind. As Raven aroched the Halls of Books she saw Love. "Hey Love." "Oh hi Raven, how are you?" "I'm good, what hall is Knowledge in Love?" "She's in the third hall." " Thanks Love, bye." "Bye Raven." "Hey Knowledge." " Hey Raven what brings you to The Halls Of Books?" "I came to see you. I have to ask you something." " What do you have to ask me?" " Well today I told Beast Boy I couldn't unstone Terra tonight and he said I'm not doing it because I don't like her and then I got shocked. What does that mean Knowledge?" " Well Raven you are use to him defending you Raven and Love came here to tell me something..." " What did she come to tell you Knowledge?" " She told me you had feelings for Beast Boy. Anyway have you see The Book of Azar?" "No I haven't seen it, I thought you were reading it." "Well Raven you better get back and look for it there and I will look here." "Ok bye Knowledge." "Bye."

In Beast Boy's room. "Well I better give Raven her book back, before she goes crazy looking for it." he said as he was walking to Raven's room.  
Raven made it just in time in her room because when she got someone was knocking on the door. When she opened the door she saw Beast Boy standing out side her door with a book in his hands. Wait a minute that was not any book it was The Book Of Azar. "Hey Raven, I found your book." Said Beast Boy as he handed her the book. "Where did you find it?" " Remember yesterday when i took my comics to my room well it turns out I took your book to my room as well and..." He was stopped by Raven. "..and my book was under your comics and you just took the whole stack. Am I right?" "Yea that's what happen." Okay well um good night Beast Boy." Said Raven as she shut her door. Behind the door Beast Boy then said "Good night Raven"


	2. Back To Normal

In the morning Raven came down stairs and saw all of her teammates, exept one Beast Boy. Was he still sobing. Anyway Raven saw Robin reading the paper while he drank coffee,Starfire was eating the waffles Cyborg made and Cyborg was making eggs, bacon, and waffles. As I pored my tea, I heard Cyborg say something "Hey Raven you want some breakfast?" "Sure Cyborg I would love some." "Cool so are you ready..." Cyborg was cut of by Beast Boy and Unstoned Terra walking throw the door. "Um friend Raven did you.." Starfire was cut off by Raven who said "No Starfire but I think I know who did" said Raven as she look at Beast Boy. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck and said "Um heres you book Raven" " Beast Boy what where you thinking, I know you dont use your brain but now I'm thinking you don't have one" said Raven angry. Terra then stood up and said "Raven dont yet at my boyfriend." Raven just stood there her heart was shocked and then the tv cracked and so did the light bulbs. Everyone turned and looked at Raven, she then soped throw the floor and went to her room.

In the living room Robin called a meeting, every one was there exept Raven. "Has anyone seen Raven, she's apart of this team too." Terra then spoke up and said "I saw Raven leave for town earlyer today, she might still be there." "Robin , Terra's right Raven's at the book store and now she's heading towards the coffee shop." "Ok thanks Cyborg." Robin then picked up his communicator and said "Robin calling Raven, come in Raven" no one answerd.  
At the coffee shop Raven was drinking herbel tea and see Robin had called her on her communicator. A young boy and girl then walked up to Raven and said " Hey your Raven from the Teen Titans. Can we get a picture with you. Please ?" "Sure" After the picture Raven went back to the book store when she got a call from Robin. She took out her communicator and said " WHAT ROBIN WHAT!" "Oh hi Raven, we need you back at the tower now." "Why Robin." " Were having a team meeting." "Ok I will be there in five."

At the tower the Titans were waiting for Raven. Beast Boy and Terra where on the couch making out, Starfire and Robin were doing a puzzle, and Cyborg was in the kitchen. When Raven got to the tower all you heared her say was "Get a room." Thats when Beast Boy broke apart from Terra. Cyborg then said "Thanks Raven." "Well im here so can we get this over with I have to go some where." Robin then stood up and said "Ok now that ALL the Titans are here. I have to say Beast Boy Terra because your a couple.." Then the table and chairs hit the wall. "...if it gets in the way of our missions. I'm sorry but if it does you guys are going to have to end it." "Wait Robin you called me back to tell me that." "No Raven I called you here to say that goes for every one here." "Ok Robin thanks for the speech put I'm leaving. Bye" said Raven as she walked out the door. " Wait Raven" but it was to late, Raven was already gone.  
At the coffee shop Raven was siting with a boy. "Thanks for the tea Matt." "No problem Raven, so where do you want to go." "How about the movies Matt." "Thats a great ideas" said Matt as him and Raven walked out the door and headed towers the theader.

Beast Boy and Terra where in the movie theader when they saw Raven and some boy. She was laughing, but she was still sad in side. Beast Boy got mad because Raven was with a nother boy and he was making her laugh. When Matt put his arm around Raven, Beast Boy throw his soda on Raven. Then Raven got up and said "BEAST BOY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. HOW COULD YOU ROWIN MY DATE." she then ran out the door. She got back to the tower she was all sticky and she was crying. Cyborg then seen Raven in the living room wet and sticky, he then said "Raven what happen. Did Matt do this to you." Raven then turned around and said "Oh hi Cyborg. No Beast Boy did." "Wait what you saw Beast Boy and Terra at the movies." "Yupp they were right behind us. Well im going to get a shower and if Beast Boy asked if you seen me tell him NO. Night." "Ok night Raven."

Beast Boy and Terra got in the living room where they saw Cyborg. "Hey Cyborg. Have you seen Raven." "Oh hi Beast Boy no I haven't why." "No reason, Well I will walk you to your room Terra. Good night."Said Beast Boy as him and Terra walked to Terra's room "Good night."


	3. The Unforgive Able

The next morning Raven walked throw the door and Beast Boy ran up to her and said "Hey Raven. I'm sorry about what happened last night, can you ever forgive me?" Raven turned to look at him "No Beast Boy I can't. You have done stupid things but you did that on purpose". "But Raven..." he was cut off by her, "No buts Beast Boy. No means no. And that's final." Starfire looked at Beast Boy "Friend Beast Boy why is friend Raven so mad?" " Because I did something really stupid.  
Then Robin screamed "TITANS TROUBLE". Raven ran out and said "It's Slade." "Lets go." The Titans then moved out.

When they got to Slade's hide out, Slade had monsters attack Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg while he striped Terra of her powers for a hour and knocked out Raven. "Ok Beast Boy this is your choice, no one else. You have to choice who to save Raven or Terra, who ever you chose goes home with you and your team, and.." "What about who i don't chose?" "..who ever you don't chose gets pushed off the cliff to die." "WHAT" Then Terra said something" Beast Boy his striped me of my power, please save me." "Ok Slade I chose.." He looked at Raven and finished "..sorry Raven. I chose Terra." The Titans all watched as Raven fell. "RAVEN" Everyone screamed but Terra and Beast Boy.

Raven woke up falling, she gaped the side and her cloke flow off, her belt split in half and her communicator fell. She final reached the bottom and she said "Now I'm never going to forgive you Beast Boy." She was covered in her own blood and have cuts.

After Raven left the bottom, Starfire and Cyborg both when to the bottom to find Raven. The both took half of the bottom. "Starfire I found something.." " So did I." They both looked at each other and said "Raven". "Starfire lets go back to the top and show the others. They final reached the top. All the Titans looked at their worried faces. Starfire then spoke up "Friends we did find her body, we think Slade took it..." Cyborg finished Starfire's sentence " But we did find her cloke, her belt, and her communicator. We also found some of her blood. After that the Titans went back to the tower.

When they were in the living room someone came throw the door and said "Didn't I tell you two before to get a room." That wasn't anyone it was Raven. Everyone stood up shocked and said "RAVEN, we thought you die." " Well you were wrong." Beast Boy then tried to hug her but she stepped away. "Raven whats wrong." Cyborg then saw her cuts and the drie blood and said " Raven we better get those cuts cleaned up." "Ok Cyborg lets go." said Raven as she walked towards the Sick Bay.

In the Sick Bay Cyborg was taking care of Raven's woes. "Hey Raven." "Yea Cyborg." "How come when Beast Boy went to hug you, you backed away?" " I backed away because he chose Terra over me." "Wait do you like BB?" "Maybe" Raven said as she blushed. "I promise I won't tell him. But why did't you tell him?" "I didn't tell him because I was going to the morning Terra came back but they were together." "Oh so that's why stuff keep breaking when someone said they were a couple." "Yup, my emotions took over and stuff broke." "Tell him now." "What no CYBORG." Beast Boy then walked in "Cyborg said you needed to talk to me." Raven just ignored him and walked away. Beast Boy walked out and Cyborg walked in "Why didn't you tell him?" "Because I couldn't."


	4. Returned To Azarath

The next day Raven walked in the main room and found everyone waiting for her "Is every thing ok guys?" Raven asked confused. Terra then stood up and said "No Raven your being fired." "Wait what." Starfire then stood up "Raven you are no longer a Titan." Cyborg stood up "Raven were going to need your communicator." Raven pull out her communicator, dropped it and lefted throw the floor. "Friends do you think Raven will be ok?" Robin then gaped Starfire and walked out then door.

Mean while in Raven's room she was packing her things. She started with her clothes, next her bed spread, then her candles/potions and lastly she packed her she was done she walked in the main room and saw no one was home so she put a note on the fridge. Raven met up with The Herald. "Hey Raven. What brings you here." "Hey Herald. I need you to open a portal to Azarath." "Going back home are we." "Yes we are." "Ok one portal to Azarath coming up. There you go." "Thanks "

Back at the tower the Titans walked in from getting pizza. Cyborg walked to the fridge and saw Raven's note. "Guys we have a problem. Its Raven." Everyone ran over and then they all read the note. The note said:

Dear Titans,

I have lefted the tower because if im not a Titan anymore there is no point in me staying. I have gone show where I will not cause trouble, where I am wanted and where I feel at home. I hope you all have a nice life. Starfire I hope you enjoy your time on Earth and would you and Robin get together already. Cyborg I know you and Bee can work things out, you always do. Terra hurt any of them and your died. And Beast Boy I will tell you something when the time is right.

Farewell,

Raven

All the Titans grow sad, except Terra. "Hey BB lets go catch a movie." Beast Boy stood up "How can you want to see a movie at a time like this Terra?" "Beast Boy..." She was cut off by him. "No leave my alone Terra."

Raven was in Azarath again. She flew to where she last seen Arella. "Arella?" "Raven my child." "Arella I have come home and I wish to stay." "You have always had a home here my child... " Arella turned a rounded and said "Gades tell the people the Princess Of Azarath has come home." "Raven lets get you unpacked."

In Raven's room she unpacked her stuff one by one. When she was done unpacking, she went to the Home Art store and bought some paint. The person who worked there insisted that Raven just took the paint and brushes for free because she taped Trigon away forever from Earth and Azarath. She then went back to the palace and painted her room so it looked the same as in Titan's Tower.


	5. Raven's Feeling Exposed

A week after Raven left the tower, every thing went back to normal. Except Beast Boy and Terra's relationship "Beast Boy we need to talk." said Terra following Beast Boy. "No we don't." "Cyborg tell him we need to talk." "No Terra im staying out of this." Beast Boy stood up "I'm going to me room.." Terra got up to follow but Beast Boy said something "ALONE"  
When Beast Boy got to his room he saw a note on his bed, that read:

Dear Beast Boy,  
I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time, while sense Terra can I feat this way before she came but I did know how to tell you. Beast Boy** I Like You.**

Love,

Raven

He stood up shocked and screamed "CYBORG" Cy came running "Yo B whats wrong." Beast Boy handed him the note. "I know, she told me not to tell. I promised." "She told you?" "Yea, we were talking after she was push off the cliff and she said she was mad at you for picking Terra over her. Then I asked her if she liked you and she said maybe and turned around and blushed." "Really Raven said that." "Yupp." Before Beast Boy could reply Robin yelled **"TITANS TROUBLE**"

It was Mad Mod. "Mad Mod say hello to jail." "Robin hello." They got him back to jail in five minutes. "Does any one want pizza." "Sure good idea Star."

When they got back to the tower Beast Boy ran to his room and read the note again._** He had a flash back :**_ _'Terra said something "Beast Boy his striped me of my power, please save me." "Ok Slade I chose.." He looked at Raven and finished "..sorry Raven. I chose Terra." The Titans all watched as Raven fell. "RAVEN" Everyone screamed but Terra and Beast Boy.'__** the flashback ended**__._ "How come in so stupid. I have to find Raven and tell her how I feel." Cyborg walked in "How when we have no idea where she is?" "Have you been spying on my?" "No I wanted to see it you wanted to play video games." "Oh." "Yupp" "do you think Raven will for give me for choosing Terra and not her?" "If you break up with Terra and tell Rae how you feel.. maybe." "Ok can you send Terra in here." "Sure"said Cyborg as he walked out the door. "Yes BB." "Terra I don't think this is going to work." "Um ok friends." "Yea." She walked out.

Slade went to Azarath. "Hello Raven." "Slade what do you want." "You to be may new apprentice." "Never going to happen." "Really not even if we threaten your mother and the Titans life." Raven stood still and repled "What is my first job Master." "Good girl lets go." "Raven no." "I have to Arella. Good bye mother. I love you." Slade and his new apprentice left Azarath and went back to Earth. "First of all I'm not going to where you apprentice suit." "That's fine Raven."

Back at the tower the Titans where watching a movie when the alarm when off. "Lets go Titans. There's Trouble." Everyone screamed "**WE KNOW ROBIN."**

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Slade's New Apprentice

When they got to the Pizza Place they saw Slade. "Slade." Hello Titans. I have a present for you.." He throw down Raven's hair. The Team screamed "RAVEN!" "Slade what have you done with Raven?" "Don't worry Robin. Raven is save and sounded." "Lets see her." "Ok you will later. Bye Titans." Slade disappeared. "He's got Raven we have to fine her." "B's right Robin." "We will don't worry." "Friends lets go back to the tower and finish the movie." The Titans left.

"Apprentice go and get what i want from the bank." "Yes master." Said Raven as she left. She go to the bank and got what she needed but when she got out the Titans stood. "Raven your stealing and wear a Slade apprentice outfit thats looks like your nomal outfit. So are you.." "Yes im Slade's new apprentice." Robin spoke up "But Raven why." " Because I ws replace remember you fired me so why should you care about what I do Titans." "Apprentice stop the Titans now." "Yes master" Raven shocked all of them and left.

"Good work Raven good work." "Thank you Slade." "And I see you had got a new fashion." "Yes I made I out of Robin's apprentice suit." "Well it looks great." "What is next?" "Go and destroy the Titans tower." "Yes master." Said Raven as she left for the tower.  
The titans finally got back to the tower. Cyborg said " Why would Raven work for Slade. She hates him." The Titans heard Raven's voices "That none of you business. What you should be worrying about is saving your tower." Beast Boy then asked Raven a question "Why" "Because dumbo Im going to destroy it. "Robin what do we do?" Starfire asked confused." We have on choice but to fight Raven." "WHAT" Raven laughed and shocked everyone again and destroy the tower and left.

"Master the tower is gone." "Good job. Your improving fast. Now destroy the Titans." "What" "Destroy them apprentice." "No." "Remember our deal." "Ok" said Raven with tears coming done. She left for the tower again.

The Titans woke up. Terra yelled "SHE'S COMING BACK." Raven stopped and **had a flashback:** _'Beast Boy: "So, he was the one who hurt you, right? Not me?" Raven: "He broke into the tower to attack you. And wound up attacking me to." Beast Boy: "Ugh! I can't believe I ate meat. I acted like a jerk. I'm sorry." Raven: "You weren't yourself." Beast Boy: "Cyborg says the chemicals at the lab messed with my DNA. Unleashed something primal." Raven: "And he gave you an antidote. You're better now." Beast Boy: "Yeah. But that thing, that beast, it came from inside me. And it's still there. I can feel it." Raven: "Good. If it wasn't for that beast, I might not be here right now. Having that thing inside doesn't make you an animal. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man." Beast Boy: "Hmm. Maybe you should call me...Beast Man from now on." Raven: "We're having a moment here. Don't ruin it." Beast Boy: "Beast Dude?" (Raven sighs)'_ **The flashback end.**

Beast Boy was confused "Why isn't she attacking us?" "I don't know B. I don't know" said Cyborg also confuse. Terra throw a big rock at her and Raven fell to the grown. They rushed over and saw that Raven had a eye piece on and Robin took it out. "Hey Slade." "Robin well guess what." "What Slade?" "You just risted Beast Boy life good job." Beast Boy stood up "What." Raven attacked from behind "Nothing, I'm sorry guys. Good bye. I will never be a Titan again." Beast Boy was still awake. "Raven.." "Beast Boy.." "Why are you doing this?" Tears came down "Because I have to." "No you don't." "I do or you all die." "What." She whispered something in he's ear "I love you." She then flew off looking behind her.

The Titans soon wake up. Starfire said "She is going to pay." Cyborg said "She betrayed us." Robin said "She's not our friend." Terra said "She just another villain." Beast Boy sat quite. Cyborg walked over "B why you so quite?" "Because I talked to her." "Friend Beast Boy what did she say?" "She's working for him to protect us." "Really. So she's doing the same thing I was doing." "Yupp Robin." "Then we have to get her out." "Ok theses go titans."

At Slade headquarters. Slade was yelling at Raven. " You didn't destroy them." "SO" Then The Titans busted threw the door. "Slade hang over Raven now." "Oh Robin NO." "You have no other choice." Slade turned to Raven "Raven attack them now."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Raven Vs Slade

_**Previously...**_

_At Slade's headquarters, Slade was yelling at Raven. "You didn't destroy them." "So." Them Titans bursted threw the door. "Slade hand over Raven now." "Oh Robin, no." You have no other choice." Slade turned to Raven "Raven attack them now."_

_**Back To Present...**_

Raven just stood there. "Apprentice I told you to attack." "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Slade was the was hit by a black rock and Raven's leaped outfit and cloke came back, "I'm no ones survivor." Sladebots surround the Titans. "Well Raven whats the plan?" asked the masked leader. "You guys take care of the bots, SLADE'S MINE!" said Raven flying towards Slade, she then turned around "Robin come me!" Robin ran towards Raven and she gaped his hands, still flying.

Raven and Robin followed Slade, until Robin had to stop to fight Sladebots. Raven continued chasing Slade. Until they made it to a dead end. "Well it looks like you caught me." "Yea it does. But in not finish with you." She went after him and throw him around. "Raven is that any way to treat your master?" "You are NOT my master." They are now on hand to hand combat. Raven keep kicking and punching him. He was not giving up and neither was she.

All the Sladebots where gone and Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg and Terra all ran to find Raven & Robin. On the way they fought many bots. They final reached Robin, Cyborg spoke up "Yo Rob where's Rae?" "She followed Slade. They made a turn but after that I lost the sound of Slade's footsteps." Starfire put a hand on Robin's shoulder "Do not blame your self...But shouldn't we go and find Raven, see if she is harmed?" With that said the Teen Titans raced to find the missing Titan.

They final found her and her hands where around Slade's neck. Terra stepped forward "Raven stop.." The other titans looked shocked "Stop trying to be this big. bad tough person. Because thats not you. Your a witch Raven a Demon. You the creation of Trigon. You a freak." That got Raven mad "Your right Terra. Im the creation of Trigon. But I only became his apprentice to save your life but I shouldn't have." All the Titans looked shocked, even Slade. "You all didn't care about me, you guys let Terra talk you into firing me. You guys said you were my family, my friends, my teammates. But you didn't mean any of that did you?" It was quite "That's what I thought." Cyborg stepped next to Terra "Raven we do care." But by the Raven had tears running down her face "Slade lets just finish this." Raven chucked Slade into about 30 walls and she looked at Terra like she was next "Would you like to join him." Terra gulped. Raven gaped Slade again and chucked him to Robin "He's all yours now Robin. My work her is done. Im going home." Cyborg stopped her "By home you mean?" "Azarath" Beast face grow "Told you she was there but no Mr-So-Smart-Cyborg said 'Raven isn't that stupid to go back to where she came from'." "Shut up man." Robin stepped forward towards Raven "Raven we-I want you back on the team." Every one was silent "WHAT?" "Robin please say that on more time I don't think I heard you right. You want me to be a Teen Titan again?" "Yes Raven I do. Does anyone seconded it?" Starfire jumped up "Oh I do I do." And Beast Boy and Cyborg both three and frothed it. "So what do you say, would you like?" They all hoped she was going to say yes. "No, Robin. I wouldn't like to be a Titan again because I would love to be a Titan again." she said smiling. "Yes." all the Titans screamed. "But first I have to go some where." "Where?" "I have to tell someone Im ok."


End file.
